Chandler's first Father's Day
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: A Father's Day one-shot


**A father's day one-shot**

Chandler had a conference on Friday out in Jersey and was supposed to be home by Saturday night so he could be with his family for his Father's Day. A day that he had been waiting for, for so long now. The day was finally here and he had to be stuck in traffic of all places. But because of traffic, it was now early Sunday morning and he was still driving, trying to get home.

He was stuck at a red light so he thought he would give Monica a call. It rang only three times and she answered.

"Are you almost home honey?" She asked hopeful.

He sighed. "I should be there in about an hour. I'm so sorry if it wasn't for traffic I would be there already." He felt bad about not being home.

She looked down at their daughter in her arms as she rocked her. "It's ok. I'll see you when you get here. Please just drive safe."

"I love you Mon." He said.

"I love you too Chandler." She smiled.

Chandler really wanted to be home. It was his first father's day with his wife and daughter.

He still remembered when they found out they were going to have her.

_**It had been a couple months of trying for a baby. They had been married for a year and a half. They really wanted to be parents and were beginning to loose hope.**_

_**Chandler walked in from work and saw Monica with a huge smile on her face. "Hey honey. Why are you so happy?" He walked up and kissed her.**_

"_**I'm pregnant." She said unable to hold her excitement. **_

_**His eyes lit up with happiness. "Really?"**_

_**She nodded and showed him three positive pregnancy test.**_

_**He hugged and kissed her. "Oh baby, this is the best news in the world."**_

Then he remembered another special time. A time that was so special for the both of them.

_**Monica was showing which made him so happy. She felt fat some days and other days she was happy that she was getting bigger but he knew this just meant their daughter was growing. Chandler was watching TV while he waited for Monica to finish getting ready so they could go out on a date.**_

_**She hurried out of the bedroom and over to him. "Chandler you need to feel this."**_

_**He felt her stomach and felt a strong kick against his hand. "Oh my gosh this is amazing."**_

The last memory he thought of was probably his favorite. No it was in fact his favorite. It was the day that Monica gave him a daughter. The day that he became a father. The best day of his life besides his wedding day.

_**Monica woke Chandler up at 3am on October 2**__**nd**__** a week before her due date. The pain that she felt a couple hours before wasn't getting any better so she woke up Chandler.**_

_**He got dressed and helped her to the car. He even helped her along the way when she had to stop because of contractions.**_

_**At the hospital, he didn't like seeing his wife in such pain but he was there for her. He helped her with whatever she needed and held her hand when the pain took over her body every minute. **_

_**By 8am, they had their daughter. Chandler was so happy to finally hold her and he was so proud of Monica for bringing her into the world. **_

Chandler was so happy to finally be home. He pulled into the drive way of their house right outside the city. He walked into the house and saw Monica playing with their 8 month old daughter Hailey.

Monica looked up at the door and stood up with the baby. "I'm glad you're home. Happy Father's Day." She kissed him.

"Thank you. I missed you two." He kissed her again and took Hailey from her. "Daddy missed you pumpkin." He kissed Hailey's cheek.

"We got you some gifts." She took his free hand and led him over to the couch.

Chandler sat down with Hailey in his lap. He opened the presents. There was a handmade card with Hailey's foot print on it. He also got some new ties for work, a leather jacket he had been wanting and tickets for the Knicks game that was coming up next week.

Chandler put his arm around Monica and kissed her deeply. "Thank you sweet heart. This is all amazing."

She cuddled up to him and Hailey. "And we have reservations for dinner tonight."

He smiled. "You didn't have to do all this for me."

She raised her head and looked up at him. "Of course I did chandler. You are an amazing dad to her."

He looked sweetly into her eyes and kissed her. "I should tell you more often but thank you for giving me our daughter."


End file.
